


Lick Me Like An Ice Cream Cone

by littlelarrywitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 22-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Icecream Shop, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentioned autism, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Louis, Public Blow Jobs, Relationship(s), Sassy Louis, Shameless Smut, Slut Harry, Smut, Top Louis, Young Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelarrywitch/pseuds/littlelarrywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really enjoys his job, he does. He's worked there for a year now and loves it. He works with people he's known for years and he could never complain about his work-until a certain curly-haired seventeen year old becomes a regular. Which wouldn't be an issue if the boy wasn't completely charming and shamelessly beautiful enough to get hired despite his lack of experience. Well, it wasn't an issue for everyone else, just Louis. And it doesn't help that this boy was flirty with everyone-including Louis who just isn't having it.  </p><p>Or the one where Louis works at an ice cream shop and everything is fine and dandy until Harry gets hired...despite his shitty work abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick Me Like An Ice Cream Cone

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my best friend, Kylie for giving me a lot of ideas for this story, and all the writers of a shit ton of fan fiction for giving me an idea on how to write.
> 
> This story is not the real One Direction, nor is it supposed to be. All character personality traits are made up by me, just ideas of how the boys would act in a normal life style. I have nothing against gays or mentally challenged individuals.

"Lewis! Lewis! Lou-ee!"

"Hi, DJ, how are you doing mate, long time no see, man!" Louis moves farther down counter where his current customer wasn't standing, a smile on his face, ready to greet his personal favorite customer.

"Real good, Lou! I be dancin' and singin', I just love to please the little kids man, I love it! How's work been buddy? Good? I might wanna try some ice cream..." DJ Davie rambles off in what Louis presumed was a New York accent, telling the blue-eyed twenty-two-year old his stories of the day from dancing on the street corner right by his work at Lite Treat. Louis smiles as Davie-who's real name is David- tells him how a little girl climbed over her mother's console in her car to honk the horn at him at a street light. He told the story with light in his eyes, which he only removed when he saw Louis because only Louis was allowed to see, since Davie always wore sunglasses to hide his eyes from strangers. "I'm shy," Davie told him once.

The other customer, an older lady who's patience seemed to be wearing thin huffed in annoyance as DJ Davie continued his stories like he always did as sweat traveled down his forehead from the outside heat.

"Sorry ma'am, I'll be right with you," he utters quickly to the woman, "One sec DJ, gotta help the customers," and with that he moves back to behind the cash register. When DJ Davie came in he constantly had to manage his time between the customers and the sweaty man who danced on the street, since if he didn't, Davie would certainly throw a fit for his favorite worker not acknowledging his presence.

"Do whatcha' gotta do brotha! Enjoy your uhm Lite Treats Ice Cream Shop ice cream Ma'am!" Davie spoke, with a giddy smile on his face as he went and sat down at one of the tables not far from the counter and put in Beats headphones over his ears, rocking his head back and forth to the music he played that you could still hear faintly, it was turned up that loud.

Louis apologized again to the lady, taking her order of a medium cup of vanilla with sugar free hot fudge and low carb chocolate chips, weighing it quickly-with a perfect 8 oz. he might add- and proceeded to put her order into the computer system.

"That'll be £4.75," he rattled off while quickly grabbing her debit card and adding a small fee since the order was below their £5.00 minimum when using a card. Louis of course told her this ahead of time, a mumble coming in response to him as the lady dug into her low-fat ice cream. He hands her a receipt, expecting her to either leave or go and sit at one of the tables until she held her pointer finger up, motioning for Louis to wait a second for her to speak after she had finished chewing.

"Is he bothering you?"

"What?" He frowns, puzzled.

"That man over there with the headphones on- I think he is really disruptive. I see him dancing on that street corner all the time and I just think it is awful? Isn't it just awful? I've nearly called the cops once or twice just driving by but-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Louis stops her, his frown deepening, "You mean DJ Davie? He has autism, ma'am, that's just how he is, you cant just judge him because of his disability, that's just wrong-"

"Well I was going to sit in here and read my book but I guess I can't anymore seeing that he's still in here," she spit.

It's an _ice cream shop_. You're not supposed to expect peace and quiet when little kids run through everyday wanting a fucking dipped waffle cone with sprinkles.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I cannot tell him to leave, the owner happens to know him very well and is well-liked here."

"Well then who's the owner?" she says, incredulously.

"Well, my father, of course," Louis smirks. 

***

Louis loves his job. He also loves how his father owns it, because he feels like the top dog, but is that so wrong? He's not cocky for no reason. Even though his father owns the small low-fat ice cream shop, Louis still knows how to make a pretty fucking excellent ice cream cone, if he's being honest, which all comes with training and experience-even though it seems like a simple job, there's still making the ice cream, checking the mix levels, and cleaning at the end of the night, not to mention dealing with customers who aren't always friendly. So he would say Lite Treat is a little more complicated than one would think, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, his father hardly ever comes in to check on the little store in the center of London and leaves Louis and his best mate Zayn, in charge as managers.

It's all really beneficial to Zayn as well, since his girlfriend works at Lite Treat too.

Zayn and Perrie are undoubtedly the most disgustingly in love pair Louis has ever met- and that's saying a lot seeing as he has two other mates who are in some gross relationships. Yeah, Louis is the only single one- _ha_.

But that's not the point, the point is his job is pretty fucking fun _and_ he gets to hang out with his best mates that also include Liam and Niall, his two roommates. 

He peels off his work shirt-a light pink (quite fruity he might add) t-shirt and his black jeans as soon as he opens the door to his flat and steps in. That's another great thing about his job-it's casual wear.

"Oi do you really have to strip right at the door, mate!" 

"Oh fuck off, nothing you haven't seen before," Louis winks at Liam's appalled facial expression. 

"Doesn't mean I voluntarily want to every day," Liam says under his breath, Louis shrugging him off in favor of heading to his room. 

His room is pretty normal-just a queen sized bed (perfect for fucking, but _anyways_ ) his dresser with clothes overflowing out of it, towels thrown about on the floor from his showers, and about a dozen posters of footie and cool art work that Zayn made on his walls. 

So, yeah his room isn't very clean, but Louis isn't pretty concerned with impressing anyone anytime soon.

He hears the door open from his bedroom, and a loud Irish voice vibrating throughout the flat, most likely Niall coming home from his girl friend, Barbara's flat. He was off today and got to fuck instead, lucky bastard. Although girls aren't Louis' cup of tea...but still. 

He would much rather just ignore Niall and Liam's calls for him for dinner in favor of passing out in only his pants, but he must admit that he's starving from a long day at work. Samples of ice cream doesn't always ease hunger. Which Liam and Niall know, since they work at Lite Treat as well, so they always make sure Louis is properly fed.

"Yes mum, yes dad," Louis grunts as he leaves his room and heads for the dining room.

"Are you ever going to stop calling us that? I swear I'm not the mum, I've been told that I'm "daddy" thank you very much," Liam complains as Niall snickers at his seat at the table waiting for his food.

"Sophia doesn't count, Liam," Louis replies, rolling his eyes. "Although I agree with her, I must say you are the more nurturing one, therefore you have to be the mum." 

Liam makes a frustrated noise and sets down the grilled chicken at the center of the table with oven mits on his hands- _totally looking like the mum._

"I had a long morning shift, Lou can't you just let me be," Liam huffs and Louis giggles along with Niall at his frustration and digs into his dinner.

***

It's not until the next day when Louis works another afternoon shift that Louis meets him.

He hates him. Right away. With those large green eyes, young and plump pale cheeks, and curly hair brushed aside into a messy fringe, Louis can't stand him. If his annoying features weren't enough, his personality is even _worse_.

You see, Louis would undoubtedly think this young boy was attractive- _cute_ even if his cheekiness wasn't so bloody _annoying_. No, it was _infuriating_. Something about this boy was getting underneath Louis' skin, most likely it just being the way he was-so sure of himself, so flirty, and cute enough to pull it off. But Louis wasn't having it. And he was the only one, since he was working with Liam and Zayn, and they already loved the boy.

"You know, I work over at the bakery next door, yet I've never come in here...its a shame," the boy says, licking his lips and then biting the corner of the lower part of them with a sparkle in his eye the entire time. 

Annoying. Who did this kid think he is?

"It is a shame, say, what's your name, kid?" Zayn smirks, his bisexuality definitely coming out. Great.

The boy blushes, "Harry," he says softly with a small grin tugging at his lips.

"Harry," Liam and Zayn say simultaneously, letting the name roll over their tongue just to test it. Louis rolls his eyes from his spot at the middle machine, his back turned so he can stand on his tippy-toes and pull the calibrator so the soft serve ice cream will come out faster. Which, he didn't need to really do, seeing that there was no customers in the store besides Harry, but he just didn't want to look at the boy's face. 

Little did he know Harry was staring shamelessly at Louis' arse from the other side of the counter.

Zayn and Liam caught this, smiling and glancing over at each other while Harry's attention was occupied by the petite man who was just trying to avoid conversation.

"I'm Liam," Liam greeted, Zayn following suit right after. 

"And that's Louis," he smirked. Upon hearing his name, Louis dropped back down to his normal standing position and turned around to the front counter, giving an uninterested look towards Harry and giving a small half-wave before leaving swifly to the back room.

"He seems nice," Harry said in a sarcastic tone while grinning. Which Louis could hear, seeing that there was no door to the back room, just an open doorway. Which obviously Harry knew, since it was right there, but he didn't care. 

What a little shit.

"Anyways, Harry what can I get for you mate," Louis could see and hear Zayn from his seat in the back. 

"Hm, what would you recommend?" Harry said in a sweet voice. Yuck.

Liam chuckles next to Zayn, fixing up the topping bar, "Well we have a little of everything, are you feeling a vanilla based flavor, or chocolate?"

"What flavors do you have today?"

They're on the front of the damn machines, for _Christ's_ sake. 

Louis rolls his eyes, once again.

"We have chocolate pudding, mango, snickers, and peanut butter, the chocolate pudding and snickers flavors are chocolate based while the other two are vanilla based, and of course we always have vanilla, strawberry and chocolate, the other four are just our special flavors of the day," Zayn rambles off, but still gives the kid more information than needed, really. He's not even that great, what the fuck Zayn.

"Hmmm," Louis can already sense that Harry has a finger on his plump lips and is looking at the menu board in order to make a decision eyes flicking through each of the options. He was right by the way, the security camera proves it. 

"I think I'll have a peach smoothie, please," Harry says sweetly.

And what the fuck. What the _actual fuck._ No one ever orders a fruit smoothie. Seriously, no one knows why it's still on the damn menu board and the cheat sheet by the blender. No one really wants a smoothie when coming to an ice cream shop. And _peach_? Again, what the fuck. This kid was too much for Louis.

"Ooh I haven't done one of those in forever! I got it!" Liam says excitedly. Suddenly Louis really needs a smoke. 

"That'll be £5.25 love," Zayn says from behind the cash register (which is the shake price since there's no smoothie button) while Liam makes the smoothie.

Louis vomits a little in his mouth. 

Liam stops by the back freezer near Louis to grab a bag that holds 4 ounces of peaches. "Don't look so pleased, Lou," he smirks at Louis' annoyed expression.

"Fuck off, Liam," Louis grunts and swivels his chair around so he's facing the computer. Liam laughs as he leaves to the blender again.

***

Since that first meeting with Harry, he seems to be coming in nearly _every day_  or at least the days Louis has to work, which is pretty much all the time. He guesses it's either because his job at the bakery is next door, or he just likes to flirt with everyone who works at Lite Treat. Again, Louis is the only one that is single, but Harry doesn't need to know that but of information.

He simply lets the other employees take care of him. But that doesn't keep Harry from trying to chat him up every possibility he gets.

"Hey Lou!" God damnit only his friends and DJ Davie are allowed to call him by his nickname, maybe his family, and this curly-headed teenager is none of the above.

"Sup," Louis mumbles, keeping his eyes focused down on the counter he is currently cleaning with a sanitizer rag. Maybe he's being a bit more thorough than necessary, but whatever. He tries not to look up at Harry even when he's waiting at the counter, which _where_  the fuck is Perrie when he needs her. 

"So Louis, I noticed you really know your stuff...how long have you worked here now?" and Louis just _knows_  his eyes are twinkling as he asks, Louis now focusing his attention on the topping bar and cleaning it up-again not really necessary but he just does _not_  want to give Harry any of his attention.

"Ever since it was created."

"Well when was it created, silly?" Harry giggles. Fucking _giggles_. Which is when Louis finally raises his head and looks at Harry. Not because it was cute, no. Harry is just a fucking child and it irritates him.

"Why don't you ask Zayn or Liam? I'm sure they would love to answer," Louis huffs. Zayn and Liam became quite fond of the young boy, which soon caused the rest of the workers to like him just as much. On top of that, Liam and Niall would go on and on at the dinner table a lot of nights about how "nice" and "sweet" and "cute" Harry was, and they aren't even gay. It made more sense that Zayn was attracted to him, seeing that he was bisexual. But still, Louis didn't see what his friends saw in the boy who was now a regular at Lite Treat.

Harry isn't phased. "Well what's the fun in that when they aren't so...let's say, hard to get?" He winks. Fucking hell.

"What do you want, Harry, menu wise," Louis rolls his eyes, his stance defensive as his arms are crossed against his chest. 

"Hmm, I'm feeling pretty frisky today Lou, maybe a regular vanilla cone, dipped in chocolate?" He smiles. Which, okay, normal enough.

"Sure," Louis mumbles and crouches down to reach under the counter to grab a cone. 

"I quite like how your face looks from this angle," Harry smirks from behind the counter, Louis glancing up to him quickly and feeling self conscious and also pissed off, because who gave this kid the right. 

Louis doesn't reply, instead arching his back down habitually as he fills the cone with ice cream, ready to turn it to create the stacked look.

"Actually, this is even better," Harry says while Louis is getting ready to turn the cone. Which, fails since he pops up from his bent over position right away and messes up the cone completely, white and creamy vanilla ice cream getting all over his hands.

"You should lick that off Lou," Harry says, gesturing to his hands.

"Thanks for the advice," Louis says in annoyance and quickly washes his hands and he swears he hears Harry say something along the lines of "or I could". 

"Bloody Hell," Louis grunts, back turned.

He goes through the motions once again, Harry not saying anything else, thankfully. That is, until Louis gets to the chocolate hard shell dip. 

"So you just have to bob it and then go really fast so it all gets in right?" 

Louis nearly drops the cone in the chocolate. "U-Uhm," he clears his throat, "Yeah, sorta."

He dunks the cone in and then lifts it back upright so that the chocolate can harden around the ice cream and proceeds to hand it to Harry.

Who had yet to pay. Which, isn't a problem if you're serving a cup, but people tend to pay first so that they don't have to hold the cone while digging through their wallet. 

"Can you hold this for another moment, love," Harry smiles his stupid sweet smile and hands the cone back to Louis before he even gets to answer, his hands softly brushing against Louis'.

The fuck. 

And _love_?

Why. 

"It's £4.00 even." 

Harry digs out some bills and Louis thanks whatever God is out there for not dragging this exchange out for any longer than needed.

"Thanks, Lou." Harry smiles, green eyes sparkling with mischief as he exits the shop without a reply from Louis.

As Louis goes to put Harry's money in the cash drawer, he notices a piece of paper wedged between two of the notes. 

_**Your bum is quite nice .xx ;)** _

That's whenPerrie decides to come out of the bathroom.

"Perrie what the fuck took you so long?" 

"What?" Perrie asks with wide eyes, "I have my period." 

"Ew, definitely didn't need to know that," He scrunches his eyebrows together and gives her a disturbed look, "this is why I don't date girls."

"That, or you pick up cute guys like Harry," she winks.

"Ughhh, not you too," Louis whines. Perrie just laughs.

So she has met him. That boy comes in too much.

Perrie doesn't work as often as the rest of the employees, so it would be rare if she met Harry. She mostly just covers shifts for people since Zayn is a manager and covers a huge chunk of their bills and all that sappy relationship shit, which is pretty generous seeing that they aren't engaged or married yet, but the two figured it was bound to happen anyway and became domesticated after dating for three years. 

"Do you see him, Lou? Those curls, and those _cheeks_!"

"Yeah, he's quite cheeky, I must say," he huffs, "how did you even see him anyway, I thought you were doing your weird girl shit?"

"That was after I managed to watch the security camera, I must say, I ship you."

"What the hell?" You know what I'm not even going to ask-I'm leaving now, tell Liam I'm picking something up for me and Niall tonight so he doesn't have to worry about leaving me a dinner." Perrie giggles at his quick shifting of subjects and bids him farewell as he clocks out for the night. 

"OTP!!!" Perrie calls as he pushes open the door and leaves as fast as he can.

***

Harry coming into Louis' work is now a regular thing, but his dad coming in isn't exactly. Actually, since him and Louis' mother recently got married, he hasn't bothered coming in at all. Okay, so Dan is Louis' stepfather and technically not his real, biological dad but he might as well have been. Dan has picked up many pieces of the Tomlinson family that have been shattered after Louis' biological father abandoned him and his family, as well as his first stepfather, Mark, who stayed with Louis' mum long enough to have his half-siblings. But the point is, after his mum got remarried, Dan's ice cream company was mostly taken over by Louis and Zayn, which he had no problem with, seeing as his normal income is still steady.

So its not a big surprise that Louis is utterly confused to see his father behind the counter, chatting with the new regular with a warm smile on his face. Because not only is his father actually at Lite Treat for once, but Harry is behind the counter as well with a light green t-shirt on with Lite Treat's logo written on it. 

Louis doesn't say anything, heart pounding as he reaches the counter while giving Dan and Harry a look that basically said "what the fuck."

"Louis! Nice seeing you son, I would like to introduce you to Lite Treat's newest employee, this is Harry Styles," Dan gestures to Harry.

"We've met," Louis grumbles as he clocks himself in and tries not to meet Harry's eyes.

"Yes sir we have, Lou and I hit it off a while ago actually," Harry says cheekily and Louis gives him a glare. 

Dan looks absolutely pleased at this information. "That's marvelous! I'm sure then Louis will be able to train you, right Lou?"

"Uh, actually I don't think I can-"

"Oh, nonsense! You know this business better than I do and I didn't plan to stick around much today anyway, just came in to check on the shop when I met young Harry over here, boy it was a good day for him to ask for a job!" Dan's smile could light up an entire city with his delight. Harry's one charming fucker.

"Really?" Louis flicks his hair to the side with his finger, giving Harry a pointed look, "I thought you worked over at the bakery next door, _Harry_." 

Harry blushes... _blushes_. 

"Well _Louis_ , I actually just quit, since I found out you guys were hiring," he looks at Dan and gives him a small smile, "and all of the people who work here are amazing, I figured I would try and apply."

"I thought we didn't need any-"

"So Louis, now is the perfect time to teach Harry how to do everything, I'll just be going now, welcome to the team Harry!" Dan quickly says in a hurry and dashes out through the back, but not before Harry rests his hand on his shoulder and says thanks in his disgustingly charming and flirty voice, which, gross, Dan is like old. 

Harry turns to Louis then, the only two people in the shop. "Well then, best get started," and gives him a flirty smile and a wink that Louis definitely doesn't find intriguing. 

***

So, Harry sucks. And that isn't just Louis talking some shit. _No_ , Harry like actually sucks at everything he does that comes with making ice cream. And it's really not that hard, or at least it shouldnt be, but it's like Harry just ruins everything he touches.

And yes, it was funny in the beginning when Harry tripped over air and dropped an ice cream cone that was already horrible before it splattered on the ground, but after a while it just became aggrivating. Louis has to constantly be watching and training the boy who he just recently learned is only seventeen, _and_  has to serve his own customers at the same time. So to say he's overwhelmed is an understatement.

"Look Curly, you need to get your act straight, just because you're cute doesn't mean the customers won't care that their icecream looks like it fell on the floor but still managed to be doused in sprinkles," Louis reprimands.

"So you think I'm cute?" Harry smirks, arms crossed behind his back.

Louis sighs in exasperation and rubs his hand down his face. "Not the point. Look, I don't know how it was at the bakery, but you can't fuck up a little girl's ice cream."

"Well I was fired so," Harry lets slip out but soon realizes what he just said. His eyes widen and his soft, pale cheeks color into magenta, "tha-that's not what I meant-uh-"

Louis isn't phased. Actually, he's hardly surprised. He knows a good worker when he sees one, and Harry looks like he's never had a job in his life. 

"Tell me Harry, just how long did you work at this bakery?" He inquires.

Confidence gone, Harry utters out "two months..."

"Ah, that explains it. Maybe preparing desserts just isn't what you're good at," he mocks.

But Harry recovers.

"Yeah, I mean I'm much better at other things," he speaks and his eyes are darker than Louis has ever seen them. Something coils inside of him, and suddenly Louis wants to take apart this young, charming and beautiful as ever boy. 

"Yeah, and what are your talents?"

Harry steps closer to Louis, getting in his space. "Taking orders," he breathes.

Louis swallows.

"I don't think it's quite that easy." But he knows it _is_ actually that easy, and Harry knows it too seeing that his eyebrow quirks and he leans his body up against the counter, no customers in sight.

"I can be easy for you, if that's what you would like." 

And that's it. Harry is suddenly being tugged by his arm roughly into the back and to the right, all the way to the end where the cleaning supplies are stacked up in a small hall and the cameras, nor the customers can't see a thing. 

"Get on your knees," Louis commands, and Harry is suddenly submissive, not saying anything back but just doing as he's told. He looks up at Louis, pupils dilated.

"Cross your arms behind your back, you're not allowed to touch with how you've been acting," Louis bites, and shoves his trousers down to his ankles while Harry waits patiently, hands behind his back and cock hard through his own black trousers.

Louis grabs Harry by the back of his head, gripping onto his curls and pushes him forward so his lips are touching his leaking cock, and Harry is already prepared. He licks tentitively at the flushed dark pink head all the way down to Louis' balls. Louis grits his teeth and pulls Harry back to his shaft. Getting the hint, Harry takes him into his mouth, warm and inviting. 

"Such a fucking slut Harry, trying to get everyone you see to let you do this to them," Harry moans around his cock, sending vibrations pulsing through it, and Louis' grip on his hair gets tighter. "Gonna get your mouth fucked like a good boy, maybe then you'll behave better and not talk to everyone since they'll know your throat just got fucked with how hoarse your voice will sound." 

"Please, please," Harry whimpers around his cock and Louis pulls him forward once more and starts fucking into his mouth, hard and fast, Harry's head bobbing and just _taking_ it, which could possibly be the hottest thing Louis has ever seen, he'll admit, no matter how annoying this boy is.

"Touch yourself," Louis orders, Harry hesitating and using only one hand to unzip his trousers and rub himself through his pants.

"Just like that baby, touch yourself just like how you want everyone else to touch you, how you want _me_ to touch you," and Harry listens, shoves his trousers down as far as possible and starts tugging at his hard and leaking cock while taking Louis further into his throat, tears welling up in his eyes.

Louis' mouth opens as if he's about to say something, but instead a loud groan comes out as he comes down Harry's throat, and Harry swallows just as he moans loudly and comes into his hand not a second later. 

Louis pulls up his trousers, zipping them up quickly as the door dings to signal a customer entering the shop. "Clean yourself up, I don't think that'll quite pass for ice cream," he speaks, gesturing to Harry's hand which is still covered in come and leaning against the heals of his feet on the floor, face flushed and lips plump and red.

Yeah, Harry sucks.

And just like that, the day continues, only now Harry seems to actually be improving since he can't really talk back to Louis with his sore throat, and listens to every order he receives. Louis can't decide whether he misses his chattiness or not.

***

Louis doesn't tell anyone about what happened that day in the back room. Not Zayn, not Perrie, not even Liam or Niall. He's _twenty-two_ for Christ's sake. He certainly shouldn't be fucking around with some teenager who can't keep a job. 

So, he pretends it never happened and goes on with his life. 

Except he gets reminded of the curly-haired boy's mouth around his cock every single time his lips move.

And what's even worse, is that Harry has no chance of getting fired. Everyone seems to love him, despite the fact that he has hardly improved. 

It's been a week since "The Weak Moment" happened, as Louis likes to call it, and he's working with Zayn and Harry-three people on duty due to the heavy traffic of people on Friday evenings. 

Louis hates everything.

Harry continues to fuck up cones, although he's now mastered cups and nearly there with shakes from the day of The Weak Moment. Zayn still gives the boy slack though, since it's his first week. But Louis secretly thinks it's because Harry keeps blinking innocently at Zayn with an apologetic smile.

Harry only gives Louis little smirks here and there, and even lightly glides his hand across Louis' bum or lower back once or twice through the night. Louis sticks to ignoring him.

But he can't help it when Zayn goes to the loo to give instructions to Harry on his behalf.

"No, Harry, you have to roll the cone gently across the sprinkles, like this," and stands behind the boy while holding onto the bottom of the cone, their hands gently brushing against one another as Louis guides Harry.

"See?" Louis asks, glancing over to Harry, and he only nods, a smile on his lips as he takes the cone from Louis' grip and hands it to the customer.

Louis would hate to admit that his hand was tingling from the trace of Harry's fingers.

"Okay lads, time to close," Zayn says, reappearing from the bathrooms. 

Louis just stands there, still by the box of rainbow sprinkles that have covered the counter from Harry's tries at a cone rolled in the colourful sprinkles and gives Zayn a small nod, forcing himself to snap out of it and turn the "open" sign to "closed".

It usually takes about an hour and a half to close up the shop on most nights, but with three people it seems to go by faster. Zayn cleans all of the machines while Louis and Harry take care of putting everything away, sweeping, mopping, cleaning bathrooms and dishes which they split up. 

They manage to get out of there thirty minutes early, clocking out and walking their respective ways to their cars. 

Except Harry walks past the parking lot. 

Louis stops walking towards his car and looks back at Harry."Where are you going?" 

Harry looks back as well, work bag slung over one of his shoulders. "I'm walking home."

"You don't have a car?"

"No."

"You're not walking home," Louis dismisses the idea immediately.

"Louis I always do, it's like a twenty minute walk if I go fast-"

"No. I'm driving you home, now get in." He walks back to his car, Harry following unsurely behind. 

They open their respective doors, Louis putting the key into the egnition of his newer civic and reverses out of his spot after quickly asking Harry where he lives before he decides to change his mind and figures out that he lives not even five minutes from Louis.

"How come I haven't seen you walk home before, we just worked together the other night, I thought I saw you walk to a car," Louis points out.

"That was Gemma."

Louis looks at him briefly with a confused look on his face.

"Right, that's my sister, didn't expect you to know that," Harry answers the silent question. 

Louis feels a little guilty now, if not a lot, for hating Harry without even knowing that he has any siblings. Hell, he knew close to nothing about this boy, only that he learns slowly, is seventeen, and uses being a massive flirt to his advantage. 

"Tell me about you Harry." And it's not a question.

Harry is obviously surprised by Louis' sudden kindness, all throughout the night he's been actually, ever since the cone incident. "Why do you care? Thought you hated me."

Louis scrunches his eyebrows together while making a turn out of the shopping mall. "I don't hate you, Harry." 

Harry is silent after that, only turning his head to look out the window. His attitude seems to be different in the atmosphere of Louis' car, almost as if he doesn't have to keep up his act of being a constant flirt.

"You're twenty-two, right?" he suddenly asks, looking at Louis who gives a small nod.

"Just how bad would it be if we hung out for a night?" he asks slowly, nibbling his bottom lip anxiously after the words leave his mouth.

Louis doesn't quite understand where it's coming from, but after realising he's been a total wanker to someone he never gave the chance in properly getting to know, he agrees and passes by his apartment, parking in Harry's driveway of his small house instead.

"Is anyone home?" Louis asks, unsure.

"No, mum and Gemma are both working."

"What about your dad?" 

Harrt opens his front door, stopping shortly in the doorway before turning around to look at Louis. "Who knows? Never met him." And now Louis feels like shit.

He doesn't say anything, instead he toes off his shoes in the doorway and looks around Harry's house, which has the homey feel to it with its dark colours and candles that happen to smell like pumpkin. Harry gestures to the couch and Louis sits.

"Wanna play some scrabble?"

Louis laughs unexpectedly, "What?" he chuckles, "you brought me over here to play bloody scrabble?"

"What? My legs aren't open 24/7, although maybe later they'll be," Harry winks and grabs the game off of a bookshelf not far from the couch. 

He seems to be back to normal, which Louis doesn't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

"You're a menace, Styles." 

"That's what they all say before they get their hands on me," he says, quick to respond. Louis just gives him an incredulous look and prepares his game pieces. 

And quickly, Louis realises, Scrabble is fun, and so is Harry, but he'd rather blame that confession on the few beers he drank that Harry took from his parent's alcohol supply in the fridge. 

"Lou "z-a" is not a word!" Harry giggles.

"In my world it is Harold, so I win!" 

Harry lets him get away with it, hardly reluctant with the way Louis' eyes are crinkling on the sides of his face with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Fine, you win, I give up," Harry surrenders.

"Yes! I did that shit good, you did that bad!" 

Really, Louis acts like a child when he's drunk, sue him.

Louis is also horny when he's drunk. So he doesn't stop Harry when he climbs on his lap and kisses his smiling lips.

Harry tastes of beer and the sour gummy worms they were snacking on, and Louis has never enjoyed a combination more. He licks into the younger boy's mouth, getting a feel for his lips as the kiss gets heated and Harry starts grinding his semi down onto Louis'. 

"So-so hot-wanted-to do that-all night," Harry says in between kisses.

"God Harry," Louis grunts as Harry grinds down a bit harder on his clothed erection.

"Upstairs," Harry breathes, and Louis doesn't need to be told twice. He lifts the boy up by his thick thighs and carries him upstairs with strong biceps that Harry runs his fingers along all while kissing down the older man's jaw.  

The first door Louis opens isn't Harry's, he realizes, embarrassed when he sees all the pink and a bra tossed on the floor. Harry giggles and points to the door next to it, and Louis hurries to open it. 

He all but throws Harry onto the mattress, barely looking around at his surroundings. 

Harry is all he can see, with his pink cheeks and red, red lips and messy curls, a panting mess underneath Louis. 

Louis pulls off his shirt, Harry following his same movements. He takes a moment to kiss down Harry's chest and marvles in the noises Harry makes, encouraging him to tug his trousers and pants down all in one go. 

"You have too many clothes on," Harry pants as Louis grips Harry's cock in his hand, slowly pumping him to full hardness. He glances down at his trousers, his erection painfully straining in them. He quickly shoves them off in the same fashion as with Harry's and moves to hover back over him, cocks touching now and sliding against each other, precome slickening each up. Louis brackets his arms beside Harry's head, kissing him again, Harry's fingers moving to the back of his neck to bring him impossibly closer as their bodies grind with a rhythm. 

"God Lou, please, fuck me," Harry whispers and moans at the same time. 

"Yeah, okay, you have stuff?"

"Top right drawer on my end table." 

Louis reaches over and opens the drawer, finding what he was looking for almost immediately. 

"You're still a little shit, you know," Louis says with a smile on his face. 

Harry laughs, breath hitting Louis' chest as he gathers lube and slides his finger across Harry's rim experimentally before reaching his tight heat. 

"Ever been fucked before Harry?" 

Harry nods, "a couple times."

"Of course," Louis grunts, "I'll just have to fuck you real good, make it feel like you've never had anyone else inside of you." 

Harry moans as Louis slides in a second finger, soon chasing it with a third. Harry screams in pleasure when Louis finds the tight bundle of nerves and curves his fingers so that they're hitting the spot directly over and over again.

"R-ready Lou," Harry breathes out.

"Yeah baby, ready for my cock?" Harry nods. "You've been a real good boy tonight, I think I'll just have to give you what you want."

He couldn't deny he wants it just as bad as Harry right now, seeing him whither in pleasure underneath his body, all from his fingers. He lubes up his prick after sliding on a condom, and thrusts into Harry without a warning prior which causes Harry to moan louder than ever before. His hole clenches around his cock, and Louis knows that this won't last longer than he would want, but he'll make it worth while.

He brings his body back so only the tip is in and the thrusts back in harder, Harry moaning in exctasy. 

"Oh my God, Lou, yes," Harry whines. Louis thrusts into him faster and faster, balls colliding with Harry's arse cheeks, soft noises mingling between them. Louis kisses Harry's lips once and then moves down to his neck, sucking a large lovebite right below his ear. 

Louis knows he's hit that spot when Harry starts being even more vocal, screaming a string of jumbled words and then moments later coming streaks of white across both his and Louis' chests, Louis following not soon after.

Louis collapses on the younger boy's chest, both trying to catch their breaths and willing their heart beats to slow down. Louis slides out of Harry slowly and removes the filled condom, tying it up and throwing it into the trash bin next to Harry's bed. 

He looks up at Harry only to find him already staring back with sleepy eyes. 

They fall asleep tangled up in each other not long after that.

***

Louis arrives back home the next morning after leaving Harry with a small kiss to the lips, with surprisingly no awkwardness between them. Harry gave him a small smile before he shut his door. 

He's hardly surprised to come home to Liam and Sophia making out on the couch, and even less surprised when he asks where he was the previous night. 

"Don't worry about it Payno," Louis winks in his and Sophia's direction while walking towards his room, seeing Niall coming from the room opposite of his. 

"You're home, did the Tommo get some last night?" Niall questions with a smirk painted on his pale, Irish face.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Nialler." Niall huffs with a "didn't wanna know where you shoved yer dingy dick into anyway" and leaves the hallway with his work outfit on, heading in for the morning shift.

The rest of the day is spent with Louis lounging around all day, Liam and Sophia gone to fuck probably at her flat. No one is supposed to be coming home until at least eleven o' clock, so Louis is surprised to hear a knock at his door. 

He looks down at what he's wearing, only a pair of joggers. It'll do. 

He treads to the door, opening it to see Harry of all people with a melting vanilla ice cream cone covered in rainbow sprinkles.

"I did it," he smiles, handing Louis the cone that's dripping down his fingers.

Louis throws the cone outside and kisses the hell out of Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off of my job that I recently got in April, so that's where I got most of the ideas from, although I changed a bunch of details! Thanks a lot for reading!! Xx. Kim


End file.
